


To the one who's pulling the strings

by maybeheir



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Protection Squad, Gen, Narrator Chara, POV Chara, anti chara hate, more like a speech to the player than actual fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think Chara is the biggest evil in Undertale story? Think again. Because in Genocide it wasn't them who pushed Frisk onto the way of killing. It was YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the one who's pulling the strings

**Author's Note:**

> (First UT fanfiction & first fanfiction in English, may be minor grammar)

Greetings.  
It's me. The one you gave the name. Yours? Mine? It doesn't matter.

Take a seat. We have a lot to talk about.  
We've come a long way together, aren't we?  
Yes, I was with you since the beginning. Describing what's around you. Telling about monsters you met, and what do they want. Suggesting what to do with them.  
FIGHT or MERCY, right?  
I provide options. You decide.  
You couldn't see me. I don't have a body - it's long since rotted away under the golden flowers. I don't have a SOUL - it's long since shattered and turned into dust. Even my DETERMINATION is gone. All what's left - my voice and a bits of memories. Everything else is yours.  
You've been able to see me only when you - we - gained enough power. When I gained enough power to "live" again. And… you know what? I'm somewhat grateful for that.  
I know what are you going to say. Yes, I've called myself "the demon that comes when people call its name". Yes, I destroyed your "happy ending". And believe me, I'd do it again and again, if I could.  
Yes, I'm a fallen child. I laughed when accidentally poisoned my adoptive father. I laughed at two lovers staring over the edge of the cauldron before you killed them. I laughed at the ones who couldn't live anymore, but was too determined to be able to die, and wondered why you… they didn't laugh. It… should be funny, right? Humans are tend to laugh when someone other is hurt, right?  
Yes, I know. It's my fault it ended like this. Of course I urged them to this countless murders. Because they are sweet innocent child who had fallen down here by pure accident and just want to come back home, to the surface, who just want to see the sun again. And me? I'm their polarity. Devil in the flesh. A soulless bloodthirsty - or rather, dustthirsty beast in form of a cute child. That was my knife, after all. Look, how it's shining red.  
He said that himself - I wasn't really the greatest person. And you believed it.

But… Wait for a second. Think about it and remember.  
Do you know him? Do they know him?  
Who remembered the first time we've met? Who desperately wanted to SAVE him too? Who called out his name when everyone you knew was already SAVED? Who stubbornly stood their ground and holded onto fractures of their fainting strength, not letting him win again?  
It was you?  
What makes you think so? You don't know him. You got his name only on the way to our New Home. You learned his story only then.  
You see him for the first time. Just like them.  
Oh, yes. There is a little angel from the surface. A little angel who does everything right. A little angel who will let all hopes and dreams of people they have never seen before become true just because they love everyone, no matter what.  
A little angel who, just like me, are a puppet in a hands of bored player.  
Your hands, by the way.

Do I have to remind you? I provide options. They execute. The decisions are up to you and only you.  
If you wish, they can be a scared child: frightened by an evil wily flower, couldn't find a way to handle monsters kindly, as their mother asked them, engage a fight and cover their hands in dust a little, and later try to find a better way, but could never shake away their guilt.  
If you wish, they can be a herald of mercy: cross the Underground with an olive branch and clean hands, listen carefully to all monsters on their way, comfort them and help to find themselves, and, maybe, even do something impossible, a miracle.  
If you wish, they can be a cold-blooded murderer: stay silent to all attempts to talk, forget what is mercy, and in the end lose even their human appearance - a dead look in the eyes, a dusty clothes and hair and, of course, a sharp knife in the hands.  
Who urged you to end up like this? Who pleaded you to take a look at all their deaths - all of them? Who made you reject all chances to give up on your death parade and leave this way? Who made you raise a hand against that naive skeleton who only wanted to be your friend, against that kid who wanted to be more like his hero, against that ghost in mechanical shell who wanted to be the idol for millions and protector for the ones who are dear to him? Who made you reject the words of that strange comedian and actually come back?  
Was it me, when every decision you make is yours only?  
You see. You admit it. You started it all over because you love this "game" and can't get enough of it. You started to kill because you've heard about "another route" and decided to try. You started to kill because you were tired of nice playing. That was your decision. Your DETERMINATION.  
And if that's true…

**_WHY ARE YOU STILL BLAMING ME FOR THIS?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Was posted on FanFiction.net and on Tumblr by the same name.  
> Thanks to Zarla-s for theories and Draikinator for inspiration! Check out their works!


End file.
